Recuerdos
by Syrah.258
Summary: Después de varios meses, por fin os traigo el final de esta historia.¡Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia muy corta que trata sobre los pensamientos de Rukia y de Ichigo después de la guerra. Está dividida en dos partes, la primera desde el punto de vista de Rukia y la segunda desde el punto de vista de Ichigo. De momento os dejo con la parte de Rukia.  
**

**Ojalá y os guste...**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite  
**

**RECUERDOS**

Es de noche en el Seireitei. Llueve. Odio la lluvia, siempre me trae recuerdos a la mente. Recuerdos de los momentos que he dejado atrás y que, a pesar mío, nunca volverán.

Recuerdos de días felices y de días que no lo fueron tanto. Recuerdos de toda una vida. Recuerdos…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso? Prefiero no saberlo…

Mi mente trata desesperadamente de mantener esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero en ocasiones como hoy no da resultado. Quizá se debe a que esta lloviendo y recuerdo que tú odiabas la lluvia…

Otra vez, recuerdos…

Ya no puedo evitarlo, he caído en mi propia trampa, y la más dolorosa de todas debería añadir, porque por más que trato de obligarme a mi misma a pasar pagina y dejar todo atrás siempre termino recordando todo. Termino recordándote a ti.

Recuerdo la noche que nos conocimos en la que una patada lo cambió todo. Recuerdo el día que viniste a rescatarme a un a riesgo de perderlo todo, incluso la vida, pero eso a ti no te importaba. También recuerdo cuando me aceptaste en tu familia, ofreciéndome un sitio en tu casa. Pero sobretodo, recuerdo el día en que todo acabo…

Jamás podré olvidarme de la mirada que tenias ese día, una mirada tan triste, tan vacía de sentimientos y emociones, pero que a la vez reflejaba como te sentías en ese momento.

Sé que habrías venido conmigo si te lo hubiera pedido y también sé que yo me habría quedado si me lo hubieses pedido tú. Y también sé que los dos sabíamos eso, por eso no cruzamos palabra aquella noche, solo un abrazo de despedida, una última mirada y se acabó…

Sabíamos que cualquier palabra del otro cambiaría las cosas y aunque yo estaba completamente segura de mi decisión, tan solo una palabra tuya habría bastado para resquebrajar la seguridad que había puesto en mi misma y haberme hecho cambiar de opinión porque en el fondo deseaba quedarme allí contigo. Quería seguir por una vez los impulsos que dictaba mi corazón y callar a la sensatez y a la razón, pero no fue así.

¿A eso se llama cobardía? Desde que regrese aquí siempre me lo he estado preguntando, pero todas las veces termino callando esa voz dándome razones a mi misma para no sentirme tan culpable. Razones como que yo no soy humana o que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo que tantos problemas te he causado.

Y ahora después de pasar muchas noches en vela sé que mi decisión, aunque fue dolorosa, fue la correcta. Tú seguirás adelante con tu vida y yo seguiré con mi existencia.

Sé que eres fuerte y pronto conseguirás olvidarme, quizá incluso ya lo hayas hecho, quizá hayas encontrado a alguien con quien quieras compartir tu vida…

- Rukia, ¿me oyes?-es Renji-llevo hablándote mas de cinco minutos y no me estas haciendo caso.¿Te encuentras bien? Estas como ida…-

Genial, pensara que estoy loca.

- Lo siento, Renji, solo estaba pensando… ¿quieres algo?

- Tu hermano te está buscando desde hace media hora. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere,¿ me acompañas?

- Umm…mejor que vayas tú sola, tu hermano no esta muy contento hoy que digamos

- ¿Y cuando lo está?- dije suspirando

Renji soltó una risita mientras se rascaba la cabeza, señal de que está nervioso.

Mientras voy caminando hacia el despacho de Nii-sama pienso que no todo está tan mal. Tengo a mi hermano, que aunque sigue siendo igual de frío y estricto de siempre, parece que confía algo más en mí. Tengo a Renji que…

Bueno Renji siempre será Renji, también tengo a todos mis compañeros shinigamis y sobretodo, y nunca lo cambiaria por nada, tengo…

Mis recuerdos.

**Bueno como ya os he dicho es muy cortita. Se trata de una historieta que escribí hace mucho y me hacía ilusión subirla. Pronto subiré la segunda parte, la de los pensaminetos de Ichigo, bueno si a alguien le interesa...si no se quedará en mi cajón de historias sin sentido, je je je.**

**Por cierto, acepto de todo: opiniones, criticas, amenazas... solo os pido que no seais demasiado duros...bueno en mi caso podeis serlo!!**

**Un saludo y feliz Halloween a todos!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui estoy de nuevo. Por fin os traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a Anita509, metitus, S2 Lana-chan S2 y a Makiko - maki . maki por vuestros reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusión. Muchisimas gracias de verdad, me alegro de que esta disparatada historia os haya gustado.**

**Bueno ahora sí, sigamos con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kubo Tite  
**

**RECUERDOS**

Se está haciendo tarde. Genial. ¿Quién fue el que decidió que los alumnos tenían que limpiar el aula después de las clases? Deberían darle una paliza.

Por si fuera poco también esta lloviendo y yo odio la lluvia, la odio con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre me trae recuerdos y la mayoría de ellos son malos. En días así siempre me acuerdo de mi madre y también, no se porque razón, me acuerdo de ella...

Tal vez el motivo por el que me acuerdo de ella es porque en los días lluviosos siempre sabia como animarme, ya fuese con una de las tantas peleas que teníamos o con sus absurdos dibujos. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero la verdad es que hecho de menos esos horribles conejos suyos.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que se marchó? Mejor no recordarlo. Lo que sí recuerdo, y no olvidaré jamás, es todo lo que sucedió ese día.

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera: me levanté, esquivé una patada de ( por desgracia para mí) mi loco padre, fui al instituto, estuve con mis amigos...

Como ya he dicho: un día normal.

Lo que yo no podía haberme imaginado es que de camino a casa tu me tenías guardada una sorpresa, una muy amarga debo añadir.

Te marchabas.

Sí, eso me dijiste, y esta vez era para siempre. No hubo explicaciones, solo un simple "me marcho, Ichigo".

Recuerdo que esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijiste, puesto que después de escuchar aquello ninguno de los dos volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra.

Creo...es mas, sé que querías quedarte y tú sabías que yo quería que te quedaras, pero ninguno dijimos nada. Solo nos miramos por última vez, me diste un abrazo y te vi marchar como muchas otras veces, solo que esta vez no volverías...

-Ya estoy en casa- sin darme cuenta mis pasos me habían llevado de regreso a casa.

-Ichi-nii- me saludó Karin- papá ha tenido que salir un momento. Ha dicho que estés pendiente de la consulta por si acaso viniera alguien.

-¿Ese loco ha salido?-lo último que quiero hoy es encargarme de la consulta, maldita suerte la mía...-está bien, voy a dejar mi mochila y enseguida bajo.

Una vez en mi cuarto dejo la mochila en el suelo y veo que al lado de la ventana abierta estaba Kon.

-¿Qué haces con la ventana abierta? va a entrar el agua.

-¡Ichigo!¿dónde esta Nee-san?

-Ya empezamos...-desde que Rukia se fue, todos los días me pregunta lo mismo- ya sabes que regresó a la Sociedad de Almas, al fin y al cabo ella era de allí.

-¿Y no piensas ir a buscarla?¡quien sabe lo que le podría haber sucedido!¡después de lo que ella ha hecho por ti!¿no piensas hacer nada por...

-Se fue porque ella lo decidió así, ya deberías hacerte a la idea de que no esta aquí y que jamás volverá. ¡Y cierra esa ventana de una vez ¡

-¡NUNCA! puede que tú te creas eso de que no va a volver pero yo nunca dejare de esperarla. Siempre tendré la esperanza de que algún día aparezca por esta ventana y no vuelva a marcharse jamás. Por eso la tengo abierta para que vea que no la he olvidado.

¡ Y ese día aré que te tragues tus palabras!- sin mas se metió en el armario dando un portazo.

Resignado me acerqué a la ventana y la cerré, no servia de nada dejarla abierta con ese tiempo, por suerte ha parado de llover. Aunque a Kon le cueste entenderlo yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que ella no volverá. Si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora no creo que lo haga...

-¡Ichi-nii!¿quieres bajar de una vez?

-Ya voy, Karin.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me paro un momento y vuelvo otra vez hacia la ventana para abrirla de nuevo.

-Solo por si acaso...

**Bueno la historia en principio acababa aquí, solo habia escrito estos dos capitulos, pero gracias a Makiko - maki . maki he decidido hacer una tercera y ya sí, última parte.¿Qué os parece?¿Es buena idea?Intentaré hacerla un poquito más larga pero no prometo nada je,je!**

**Respecto a este capitulo¿Qué tal?¿Bien?¿Mal?¿Horrible?Acepto toda clase de criticas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero traeros la tercera parte lo antes posible.**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Después de meses de ausencia, por fin traigo el último capítulo de esta historia**.**Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo pero como recompensa este capítulo es MUCHO mas largo que los dos anteriores. Algo es algo, ¿no?**

**También quiero agradecer a _Anita509, XxXMicheruXxX, metitus _y a_ Makiko-maki maki_ por leer esta historia y dejarme un review**

**¡Muchisimas gracias!**

**Y ya para terminar quiero dedicarle este capítulo a _Makiko-maki maki. _De no ser por ella no habría existido este capítulo. ¡Gracias por haberme encendido la bombilla para hacer esta última parte!**

**Eso es todo, ahora os dejo leer tranquilos xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite (lástima...)  
**

**RECUERDOS**

"¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?"

Eso es lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos un joven de pelo naranja.

Era Sábado por la tarde por el amor de Dios, él debería estar con sus amigos o descansando en su casa como hacían todas las personas normales los fines de semana. Pero no...

Él no podía tener ni un solo minuto de descanso. No solo había sido sacado a rastras de su casa para comprar las cosas que se le habían olvidado a su hermana para la cena, sino que nada mas poner un pie en la calle había aparecido un Hollow.

No era justo.

Tan solo pedía un día de descanso.¿ Era pedir demasiado? Los últimos días había estado muy estresado ya que había tenido los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad. Había decidido estudiar medicina como su padre y se había dedicado por completo a los estudios para conseguir una buena puntuación en los exámenes.

Ahora solo faltaban los resultados. Todavía quedaban tres semanas para saber cuales habían sido sus calificaciones y una de las cualidades de las que carecía Kurosaki Ichigo era la paciencia. Estaba con un humor de perros esos días, más si cabe que de costumbre, y lo último que quería es que los Hollows lo molestasen.

Pero también tenia su parte positiva. La pelea le serviría para soltar toda su frustración y su rabia.

Después de la guerra contra Aizen las cosas se habían calmado y no había demasiada actividad paranormal por ahí. De vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro Hollow o se encontraba con algún alma perdida y su obligación como shinigami sustituto era enviarlos a la Sociedad de Almas, pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse.

Además, desde hacia un par de meses mas o menos el shinigami encargado de Karakura no hacia acto de presencia cuando se le necesitaba. Ese hecho extrañó mucho al muchacho así que fue a hablar con el único que podría saber que estaba pasando:

Urahara Kisuke.

(_flash back_)

-Oye, Urahara ¿sabes algo del shinigami encargado de vigilar la ciudad?

Ichigo se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la tienda observando a Jinta y a Ururu. El primero estaba molestando a la chica la cual intentaba barrer el patio.

Urahara le miró con cara de no entender de que estaba hablando.

-Ya sabes- continuo Ichigo- me refiero a... ese hombre que llevaba el pelo a lo "afro"...

Urahara lanzó una risita malvada.

-Vaya, veo que no te acuerdas de su nombre,¿eh?- dijo mirándolo por encima de su abanico.

-Pobre Afro-kun- interrumpió Jinta- ni el cabeza de zanahoria ni sus amigos se acuerdan nunca de su nombre, menuda panda de...

Pero Jinta no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Tessai apareció de pronto y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes al jefe cuando esta hablando con sus clientes?

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme, viejo loco?-gritó Jinta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza donde le había golpeado Tessai.

De repente, ambos empezaron a discutir a voz en grito, pero nadie hizo nada para intentar detenerlos ni siquiera Ururu que continuó barriendo el patio con su habitual cara de pena.

-Será mejor que entremos, aquí es imposible seguir hablando.

Ichigo y Urahara pasaron al interior de la tienda donde se encontraba Yoruichi en su forma de gato profundamente dormida y ronroneando.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes?-dijo Urahara sentándose en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo.

Ichigo bufó.

-Te preguntaba sobre el shinigami a cargo de esta ciudad.

-¡Ah! Si, sí...-contesto Urahara-¿hay algún problema?¿algún Hollow te lo esta poniendo difícil Kurosaki-san?-dijo con sorna el tendero.

-¡No es eso!-exclamó Ichigo molesto-lo que pasa es que desde hace un par de semanas me he tenido que encargar de todos los Hollows y las almas que han aparecido en esta ciudad. Aparte de mis obligaciones como shinigami sustituto también tengo otros asuntos que atender, soy humano y tengo una vida. No puedo encargarme de los Hollows yo solo.

Urahara suspiró.

-Me temo que tendrás que hacerte cargo por un tiempo de Karakura. Kurumadani-dono fue herido mientras luchaba contra un Hollow y ahora se encuentra en la Sociedad de Almas recuperándose.

-¿Y no piensan enviar a alguien en su lugar para que supervise la ciudad?-preguntó Ichigo bastante irritado. No es que no le importase el estado de salud en el que se encontraba Kurumadani, pero le molestaba muchísimo que no contasen con él.

-Por el momento la Sociedad de Almas no va a enviar a nadie, ellos creen que tú eres perfectamente capaz de ocuparte de todo.

Ichigo bufó.

(_fin del flash back_)

De modo que así estaban las cosas.

"Maldita suerte y maldita Sociedad de Almas" pensaba Ichigo. Esa era la razón por la que más odiaba su trabajo como shinigami. La Sociedad de Almas siempre tomaba las decisiones con respecto a su trabajo y nunca le preguntaban si él estaba de acuerdo. Tenía que obedecer las ordenes sin rechistar.

El pobre Hollow que había aparecido sufrió las consecuencias del mal genio del chico, pues tan solo con dos mandobles de su espada había conseguido acabar con el sin problemas.

-Malditos Hollows...-murmuro Ichigo antes de volver a su cuerpo normal.-¿Es que no hay un día en el que pueda salir de casa sin tropezarme con alguno de vosotros?

-Vaya, Ichigo, veo que sigues teniendo el mismo carácter "amable" que de costumbre-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Ichigo se quedó rígido donde estaba. Esa voz...Hacia tanto tiempo que no la oía...

Cuantos recuerdos venían a su mente de golpe, recuerdos de la dueña de esa voz. Pero era imposible, ella no podía encontrarse allí...

-¡Hey!¿Acaso el Holllow te ha dejado sordo?¡Te estoy hablando, imbecil!

Sí, no cabía duda, solo podía ser...

-Ru...Rukia-dijo débilmente Ichigo dándose la vuelta para poder verla.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella sonriéndole. Tal y como la recordaba, una chica menuda, de baja estatura con el pelo corto y de un negro brillante y ojos de color violeta.¡Y que ojos! Jamás podría olvidarse de ellos. Siempre le habían fascinado porque a pesar de ser de un color tan frío era increíble la calidez que solían transmitirle, la misma que le transmitían en ese instante.

Ichigo no salía de su asombro.¡Era Rukia! La misma Rukia que irrumpió de golpe y porrazo en su vida, poniéndola patas arriba. La misma Rukia que le había ayudado en un sin número de ocasiones. La misma Rukia que se había marchado y a la que no veía desde hacia dos años. La misma de siempre...

Rukia por su parte estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? No había despegado la boca nada mas que para pronunciar su nombre y su cara era todo un poema. Bueno pues ella tenia un remedio infalible para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se acercó lentamente a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, levanto su mano derecha...

...justo para propinarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en plena nariz, de la cual empezó a chorrear bastante sangre.

Ichigo soltó un grito de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¡Joder, Rukia!¿Estás loca?¡Me has roto la nariz!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Llevabas dos minutos mirándome con cara de idiota y sin decir nada, algo tenia que hacer.-dijo la muchacha encogiendo los hombros.

-Y no se te ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que romperme la nariz, ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que sí pero esta era la más divertida.-Rukia disfrutaba muchísimo burlándose de él.

-¡Serás...!

Y de pronto ambos empezaron a discutir a voz en grito, algo típico en ellos. Después de varios minutos gritándose incoherencias, volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-el chico decidió acabar con ese silencio incómodo.

-¿Tú que crees? Sentí la presencia del Hollow y vine para acabar con él, pero has aparecido tú y te has encargado de todo el trabajo-dijo Rukia sin darle importancia, sabia que esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba.

-¡Ah!-dijo tan solo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pensando.

Otra vez silencio. Rukia no dejaba de observar al muchacho. Pudo notar que había crecido bastante y que sus rasgos eran mucho mas maduros que hacía dos años. También le hizo mucha gracia comprobar que el ceño fruncido de Ichigo no había desaparecido.

"Nunca podrá deshacerse de el_", _pensó.

Y sus ojos aún poseían ese brillo ámbar que tanto le gustaba.

- Vaya-dijo la chica, era su turno de romper el silencio en el que se habían sumido-has crecido mucho, Ichigo.

El chico la miró y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

-Pues a pesar de que han pasado dos años, tú sigues siendo igual de enana.-la chica entrecerró los ojos-En serio, Rukia, deberías hacer algo al respecto, esa estatura no es normal.

Rukia estaba furiosa e Ichigo lo sabía. Le encantaba meterse con su estatura y había echado mucho de menos el poder hacerlo, así que continuó criticándola.

-Parece incluso que hayas encogido un poco-añadió mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba la mano encima de su cabeza para hacerla enfurecer aún más.-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Yachiru ya es más alta que tú. Es una pena que...

Otro golpe.

Esta vez había sido un codazo en su estómago que hizo que se le cortase la respiración y cayese de rodillas a los pies de Rukia.

-¿Quién es el enano ahora, Kurosaki-kun?-dijo esta última peligrosamente con su voz de actriz.

Ichigo no podía articular palabra, ese golpe realmente le había hecho daño.¿Desde cuando se había vuelto aquella chiquilla tan endemoniadamente fuerte?

-Vaya-comentó Rukia arrancándolo de sus pensamientos-parece que estás en baja forma ¿no, Kurosaki-kun?-una gran sonrisa angelical apareció en su cara.

-¡Cállate!-logró articular Ichigo aún sobandose el estómago.

La sonrisa de Rukia se hizo más amplia al notar eso.

-¿Qué hacías fuera de casa?-la chica intentó suavizar la situación-¿Ibas a alguna parte?

-Pues sí, iba a...-Ichigo se acordó de pronto-¡La cena! Tengo que ir a comprar antes de que cierren la tienda-dijo al tiempo que consultaba su reloj.

-¿Y a qué esperas, a que la tienda venga aquí?

Ichigo aún seguía en el suelo y estaba a punto de replicarle cuando ella comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.

-Vamos levántate debilucho, te acompaño.

Y ahí estaban los dos en la misma tienda a la que tantas veces habían acudido a comprar dos años atrás, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había sucedido durante ese tiempo. Rukia se sorprendió cuando supo que Ichigo quería ser médico pero luego pensó que no habría otra profesión que le pegara mas que aquella. El muchacho siempre había tenido un propósito desde que se convirtió en shinigami y ese era el de salvar la vida de los que estaban a su alrededor y si ahora se convertía en medico podría ayudar a muchas personas más. Eso la alegró mucho, ella sabía que Ichigo sería un buen médico.

-Rukia...-el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ya habían terminado de comprar y ahora se encontraban en la calle, de vuelta a casa del muchacho.

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?-dijo Rukia parándose de golpe.

¡No seas tonta!-le regañó el chico deteniéndose a su vez-Es sólo que hace dos años que te fuiste y no he sabido nada de ti.-Rukia bajó la cabeza-Es normal que quiera saberlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Tienes razón-admitió la chica caminando de nuevo-Verás, como bien sabes, hace un par de meses el shinigami encargado de esta ciudad resultó herido...

-Sí, y yo he sufrido las consecuencias-interrumpió Ichigo.

-¿Me dejas terminar, idiota?-Rukia odiaba que le interrumpiesen cuando ella estaba hablando, sobretodo cuando era el muchacho que estaba a su lado quien lo hacía.

Ichigo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

-El caso es que el Comandante Yamamoto pensó que no habría ningún problema porque estabas tú como shinigami sustituto, pero dos semanas después, Yoruichi-sama contactó con la Sociedad de Almas y le comunicó al Comandante que habías ido llorando a la tienda de Urahara pidiendo que enviasen a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de la situación...

-¡Maldito Urahara!-gritó Ichigo-la próxima vez que le vea lo mataré.

Rukia soltó una carcajada y el muchacho la miró, molesto.

-Bueno y por eso estás tú aquí, ¿no?

La muchacha encogió los hombros.

-Se podría decir que sí...

_(flash back)_

Era de noche y llovía. Rukia estaba ensimismada observando como caía la lluvia, tanto que no notó que Renji se había acercado a ella y llevaba hablándole más de cinco minutos sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la muchacha.

-Rukia,¿me oyes?-la chica por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia- llevo hablándote más de cinco minutos y no me estás haciendo caso,¿Te encuentras bien?-Renji le miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Lo siento, Renji, solo estaba pensando.¿Quieres algo?

-Tu hermano te está buscando desde hace media hora, dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias, Renji.¿Me acompañas?

El chico dudó.

-Uhm...será mejor que vayas tú sola, tu hermano no está muy contento hoy que digamos.

Rukia suspiró.

-¿Y cuando lo está?

Renji soltó una risita y se rascó la cabeza. Rukia se despidió de él y se dirigió al despacho de su hermano.¿Qué querría ahora?.El shinigami pelirrojo tenía razón, Byakuya siempre había tenido un carácter bastante arisco, pero aquellos días superaba las expectativas.¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Cuando llegó al despacho del capitán, Rukia llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó decir a Byakuya al otro lado de esta.

-Hola, Nii-sama-dijo Rukia cerrando la puerta tras de si.-Renji me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

-Así es, Kuchiki-san-dijo una voz tras ella.

-¡Ukitake-taicho!-se sobresaltó Rukia-perdone, no sabía que estaba aquí-añadió haciendo una reverencia.

-No, perdóname tú, no pretendía asustarte. Estaba observando algunos de los documentos que tiene tu hermano-dijo Ukitake señalando una pequeña mesa llena de pergaminos.-Bueno ya podemos empezar,¿no, Kuchiki-taicho?

Byakuya asintió.

-Como imagino que sabrás, Kuchiki-san, en estos momentos Karakura no tiene ningún shinigami que se encargue de protegerla-explicó Ukitake.

-Bueno pero está Ichigo ¿no? Él puede hacerse cargo de los Hollows mientras tanto.

Byakuya gruñó.

-Eso pensábamos nosotros también, Kuchiki-san, pero al parecer, Kurosaki-kun no puede hacerse cargo de los Hollows y a la vez ocuparse de sus asuntos como humano...

-Ve al grano, Ukitake-interrumpió Byakuya.

-Esta bien. Verás Kuchiki-san, Kurumadani- kun va a ser enviado a otro destino después de que se recupere de sus heridas y el Comandante ha pensado que seas tú la que se encargue de Karakura. Al fin y al cabo estuviste bastante tiempo allí y sabes como tratar con humanos.

-Vaya...-Rukia estaba sorprendida-no imaginé que volvería a encargarme de Karakura de nuevo. Desde que acabó la guerra no he vuelto a tener ninguna misión en el mundo real.-Rukia se giró hacia su hermano-¿Tú que opinas, Nii-Sama?

La muchacha conocía bastante bien a su hermano como para saber que es lo que iba a decir a continuación. Rukia sabía porque había estado dos años sin pisar el mundo real, ocupándose de asuntos que no eran de suma importancia, todo había sido debido a su hermano.

Kuchiki Byakuya poseía una gran influencia sobre los demás para hacer las cosas según él ordenaba, por eso se las había arreglado para mantener a su hermana lejos de misiones que pudieran suponerle algún peligro, siempre bajo su estricta vigilancia. Pero esta vez al ser una orden directa del Comandante, no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Eso era lo que Rukia más detestaba de su hermano. Nunca permitía que pudiera hacer algo con lo que pudiera resultar lastimada, no parecía darse cuenta de que sabía valerse por si misma y que sus poderes habían mejorado considerablemente. Bueno, ya que se le había concedido una nueva oportunidad se encargaría de una vez por todas de enseñarle a su hermano quien era Kuchiki Rukia.

-Es una orden del Comandante, Rukia-dijo Byakuya sin levantar la vista de los documentos en los que estaba trabajando-y las órdenes han de ser obedecidas.

Byakuya habría preferido mil veces utilizar su propio Bankai consigo mismo antes de que su hermana tuviese que volver a poner un pie en el mundo real, sobretodo que volviera a juntarse con cierto humano de cabello naranja hacia el cual sentía una horrible animadversión. Ese muchacho le provocaba un odio tan intenso que hacía innumerables esfuerzos para contenerse de clavarle a Senbonzakura un sinnúmero de veces en cada ocasión que lo tenía delante.

Pero él era un noble, un Kuchiki, y su obligación como tal era acatar siempre las normas, lo demás no tenía importancia.

-Tu hermano no ha puesto objeciones, Kuchiki-san, ni yo tampoco, de modo que cuando todo esté preparado partirás hacia el mundo real,¿de acuerdo? Puede que sea dentro de un mes o dos, debes terminar el trabajo que has estado realizando aquí y aún debemos solucionar algunos asuntos. En cuanto tenga noticias te avisaré,¿de acuerdo, Kuchiki-san?

-Sí, Ukitake-taicho-dijo Rukia inclinándose levemente.

El capitán de pelo blanco le sonrió de manera afable.

-Muy bien, me marcho entonces-dijo este encaminándose hacia la puerta-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Kuchiki-taicho, de camino hacia aquí me he encontrado con Yachiru-chan.-Byakuya por fin despegó la vista de sus documentos y una mueca de terror se dibujó en su cara-Me ha pedido que te dijera que aún no le has dado los dulces que le prometiste y que si mañana no los tenía, y cito textualmente: "Bya-kun sufrirá las consecuencias"-dijo el capitán del treceavo escuadrón intentando imitar la voz de la pequeña teniente de pelo rosa.

El noble se levantó de un salto de su silla y desapareció por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Vaya!-dijo sorprendido Ukitake-veo que cuando se trata de Yachiru-chan, tu hermano no se anda con tonterías,¿verdad?

Rukia asintió y ambos soltaron una carcajada observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Byakuya unos instantes antes.

_(fin del flash back)_

-Ya veo, ¿así que no tienes que volver a la Sociedad de Almas?-preguntó el chico de cabello naranja.

-Tengo que ir una vez al mes a entregarle mis informes al Capitán Ukitake, pero solo estaré fuera un par de días a lo sumo. Además, visto que tú no puedes ocuparte de unos simple Hollows no sería muy buena idea dejarte solo durante demasiado tiempo.

A Ichigo se le hinchó una vena en la sien. Esa enana siempre sabía como conseguir sacarlo de sus casillas, pero tenía que reconocer que le encantaba poder enfadarse por estupideces como aquella. Eso significaba que Rukia estaba con él.

-Por cierto-Rukia interrumpió sus pensamientos-Renji te envía saludos. Le habría gustado venir conmigo, pero no podía abandonar su escuadrón. Ahora es capitán, ¿sabes? Lo ascendieron hace medio año y aún no se ha acostumbrado del todo.

A Ichigo le sorprendió bastante la noticia, ¿Renji, capitán? Eso sí que era algo asombroso, aunque la verdad es que el muchacho de cabello rojo y múltiples tatuajes había demostrado en bastantes ocasiones que era digno de ese rango.

-Lo que menos le gustan son las reuniones-continuó Rukia-dice que se hacen eternas y muy aburridas. Además, aún no lleva muy bien el tener que tratar con el resto de capitanes a diario.

Ichigo sonrió. Pobre Renji, ahora tendría que lidiar con personajes tan pintorescos como Zaraki o Kurotsuchi prácticamente todos los días. No desearía estar en su pellejo por nada del mundo.

-Le irá bien-dijo el muchacho-no conozco a nadie más adecuado que Renji para ser capitán.

Rukia le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado de nuevo a casa del muchacho. Ichigo le había dicho que entrara a saludar a su familia, ellos también habían echado de menos el tenerla en casa.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Yuzu salió a su encuentro.

-Onii-chan, ¿me has traído lo que te pedí? Como tardabas tanto pensaba que...

La pequeña de los Kurosaki había reparado en la presencia de Rukia.

-Hola, Yuzu-dijo la joven shinigami sonriendo al ver que la niña no salía de su asombro-cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Yuzu le devolvió la sonrisa y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-¡Rukia-chan! Que alegría que estés aquí. ¡Papá!,¡Karin-chan! Venid, rápido.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuzu?-Karin había ido corriendo debido a los gritos de su hermana y cuando vio a Rukia reaccionó igual a como lo habían hecho Ichigo y Yuzu, se quedó muda por la sorpresa.

-¡Yuzu!¡Karin! No os preocupéis, papá está aquí.¡Yo os protegeré!-el cabeza de familia de los Kurosaki había aparecido con un bate de baseball en las manos con la clara intención de defender a sus hijas, pero al ver a Rukia el bate se le resbaló de las manos cayendo así al suelo y haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡Rukia-chan!-dijo el hombre abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla. Por desgracia para él, Ichigo consiguió interceptarlo a tiempo y lo mandó de una patada al salón, donde aterrizó al lado del póster de su difunta mujer.

Primer intento de abrazo: fallido.

-¡Masaki, nuestra tercera hija ha vuelto!¡ Y está guapísima! Mi querida Rukia-chan, ven, deja que te de un abrazo...

Segundo intento de abrazo: fallido.

Esta vez había sido Karin quien había salvado a la shinigami de morir asfixiada por parte de su padre.

Después de varios minutos de caos en casa de los Kurosaki, las cosas empezaron a calmarse un poco.

-Dime, Rukia-chan, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?-preguntó Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se encontraban en el salón y Rukia estaba sentada entre las dos gemelas.

-Me temo que no, Yuzu. He encontrado un pequeño apartamento y me he instalado esta mañana allí- la pequeña bajó la cabeza –pero está muy cerca de aquí y podéis ir siempre que queráis.

-¿Vendrás a cenar todos los días?-Yuzu no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-Claro-contestó Rukia sonriéndole amablemente.

La pequeña volvió a abrazarla y después se levantó de un salto del sofá.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, prepararé algo especial. ¿Me ayudas, Karin-chan?

-Voy- dijo esta última levantándose del sofá y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la shinigami, se fue hacía la cocina.

Ichigo también se levantó y se acercó a Rukia.

-Ven, hay alguien que seguramente se alegrará de verte-dijo el chico de modo que solo pudiera oírlo ella.

Ambos se dirigían a las escaleras cuando Isshin les interceptó el paso.

-¿A dónde te llevas a mi tercera hija, depravado? Ya sé que la has echado de menos y que al igual que cualquier chico de tu edad, tus hormonas solo te piden una cosa, pero por el amor de Dios, Ichigo, ¡tus hermanas están aquí! Espera por lo menos a que estéis solos para que por fin podáis fo...

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO, MALDITO CAPULLO!?-Ichigo le había vuelto a dar una patada mandándole de cabeza contra la pared del salón.

Rukia se empezó a reír mientras subía las escaleras, hacía tanto tiempo que no había estado en una situación así...

Ichigo por su parte iba murmurando cosas acerca de su padre y por su expresión no parecía que estuviese diciendo cosas muy agradables respecto a él.

Cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta, Rukia comprobó que la habitación estaba igual a como ella la recordaba. No había sufrido ni el más mínimo cambio. La cama estaba en la pared de enfrente, bajo la ventana. En la pared de la derecha, casi pegado a la cama, estaba el escritorio y justo al lado de la puerta se encontraba el armario del muchacho. El armario en el cual había dormido durante varios meses. Sin duda alguna ese armario era lo que más le gustaba de aquel cuarto.

-Kon, sal un momento-dijo el muchacho cerrando la puerta de su habitación-quiero que veas algo.

Silencio.

-Kon,¿estás ahí?-el muchacho golpeó la puerta del armario.

De repente se empezaron a oír ruidos y murmullos del interior del mueble.

-¡Maldito Ichigo!¿No ves que estoy durmiendo? Nunca me haces caso, me tienes todo el día aquí metido y justo cuando estoy en lo mejor de mi sueño vas tú y me despiertas, capullo.-la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y por fin apareció Kon con una cara mezcla de sueño y mezcla de enfado.-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

Ichigo le señaló con la cabeza a Rukia, la cual estaba sonriendo.

El muñeco no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. La persona que estaba allí frente a él bien merecía que lo hubieran arrancado de su exótico y soñado harén lleno de hermosas mujeres.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar tanto que no lograron sostenerle, haciendo de esa manera que cayera de rodillas.

-Hola, Kon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo,¿qué tal te ha tratado este imbecil?

-¡Oye!-saltó el muchacho.

-Nee-san...-susurró el muñeco tan bajito que ninguno de los dos logró escucharlo. Sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su cara. Estaba llorando.

De repente se puso de pie de un salto y se abalanzó sobre Rukia de la misma manera que un momento antes lo había hecho Isshin.

-¡¡NEE-SAN!!-gritó eufórico el peluche en forma de león. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia la joven, pero antes de llegar siquiera a rozarla, esta le recibió con una dolorosa patada, aunque eso no parecía importarle demasiado a Kon que ya se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

-¡Nee-san!¡Nee-san!

Rukia lo sujetó por la cabeza manteniéndolo alejado de ella.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿eh? Sigues igual de escandaloso que siempre-dijo la morena observando al muñeco que tenía entre sus manos y el cual trataba de soltarse de su agarre desesperadamente.

-¡Nee-san!-Kon no dejaba de repetir lo mismo-¡Has vuelto!¡Sabía que lo harías! Yo se lo decía todos los días a Ichigo, pero él no me creía- de repente dejó de moverse y le lanzó a Ichigo una mirada llena de odio.-¡Tú!-rugió-te dije que el día que Nee-san volviera haría que te tragaras tus palabras.¡Ese día ha llegado, capullo!¡Prepárate a morir!

Kon por fin había conseguido soltarse y se lanzaba como una bala directo hacia Ichigo.

-¡¡AAAAGHH!!-el muñeco iba directo hacia el estómago del muchacho, pero no logró golpearlo ya que el chico le agarró por la cabeza y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Esa vez no volvió a levantarse, el impacto que había sufrido lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

-Ichigo, creo que te has pasado-Rukia observaba al muñeco que estaba literalmente clavado en la pared.

-Nunca aprende. Debería controlar su genio-dijo el chico que también observaba a Kon.

-Y eso lo dices tú, ¿no?-le preguntó la muchacha con una ceja levantada.

-¡Oye, enana!¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no soy como ese pedazo de trapo.

-Lo que tú digas.-Rukia se acercó a la pared y cogió al muñeco que seguía sin reaccionar para volver a meterlo en el armario.

-Nee-san...-le escuchó decir en un susurro-sabía que volverías...

Rukia sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Después se fijó en el hueco del armario en el que solía dormir ella y comprobó con alegría que seguía igual a como solía estar cuando ella lo usaba.

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés, enana?-Ichigo se había acercado a ella por detrás para ver que era lo que había captado tanto su atención.

-Nada-dijo la shinigami antes de mirar de nuevo a Kon y cerrar la puerta del armario.

Al darse la vuelta, se dio de bruces contra el muchacho y perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero Ichigo la sujetó por la cintura evitando así el que pudiera haberse caído.

-¿Qué haces, imbecil? Suéltame.

-Serás desagradecida, la próxima vez dejo que te caigas al suelo. Menudo equilibrio tienes, ¿eh?

-Ha sido culpa tuya,¿qué demonios hacías detrás de mi?-entonces Rukia adoptó el tono de voz que solía usar para fastidiar al muchacho-¿Querías aprovecharte de una pobre e indefensa chica, Kurosaki-kun?-dijo la muchacha bajando su mirada hacia las manos del chico, las cuales aún seguían sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Ichigo siguió su mirada y al darse cuenta de lo que ella observaba apartó sus manos enseguida, como si hubiese tocado algo que estaba ardiendo para después alejarse de ella.

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun-continuó Rukia con aquel tono tan detestable-no conocía esa faceta tuya. Al final tu padre va a tener razón y te has vuelto un autentico pervertido. Tendré que contárselo a todo el mundo...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le gritó el muchacho mientras la señalaba con el dedo. En su sien comenzó a palpitar una vena.

Rukia estalló en carcajadas.

Ella sabía perfectamente que el muchacho solo había tratado de evitar que cayera al suelo pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba burlarse de él.

Ichigo podía ser una persona increíblemente valiente a la hora de pelear, pero cuando se trataba de temas más íntimos era todo un espectáculo. Desde que le conocía siempre había sido así. Ichigo se había forjado una reputación en el instituto y lo último que quería en su vida era que sus compañeros lo tacharan de algo que no era. Por eso siempre mantenía las distancias con todo el mundo. Con todo el mundo excepto con ella. Con Rukia siempre podía ser el mismo.

Antes de que la sangre llegara al río, Yuzu los llamó desde abajo avisando de que la cena ya estaba lista.

-Será mejor que bajemos ya-dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun-dijo Rukia poniendo especial énfasis al pronunciar el apellido del muchacho.

La vena en la sien de Ichigo se hinchaba peligrosamente, sin embargo tomó aire y se encaminó escaleras abajo hacia el salón donde les esperaba el resto de la familia sentados en la mesa .

-Vamos, chicos, se va a enfriar la cena-dijo la pequeña de los Kurosaki mientras se sentaba.

Con una seña le indicó a Rukia que se sentase a su lado a la vez que le sonreía amablemente. La joven shinigami le sonrió también a modo de respuesta y se sentó donde ella le había indicado.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Con tanta normalidad en cuanto a los Kurosaki se refería. Las gemelas y Rukia no paraban de hablar mientras que a la vez, Ichigo e Isshin estaban enzarzados en una pelea mas propia de animales que de seres humanos. El cabeza de familia se había propuesto probar los reflejos de su primogénito y le pareció una excelente idea hacerlo mientras este estaba comiendo. Así que cuando Ichigo le pidió "amablemente" el brick de zumo, Isshin lo lanzó directamente a la cara de su hijo, el cual no pudo esquivar el golpe.

Ichigo se abalanzó sobre su padre con la clara intención de matarlo allí mismo, pero él fue más rápido y logró esquivar el puñetazo que en ese momento le lanzaba su hijo.

-¿Has visto?¡Así es como se esquiva un golpe, hijo mío!-dijo Isshin orgullosamente- Aún te queda mucho por aprender pero no te preocupes, ¡Papá te enseñará todos sus secretos! ¡Sólo de esa manera lograrás parecerte a él!

-¡Antes muerto que ser como tú, viejo!-gritó Ichigo furiosamente.

En aquel momento, ninguno de ellos diría que habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que algo así había sucedido en aquella casa. Era como si ese periodo de tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido, como si Rukia no se hubiera marchado. Todo era como siempre había sido y como volvería a ser a partir de ese día.

Cuándo hubieron terminado de cenar, Yuzu insistió en que Rukia se quedara con ellos esa noche, cosa a la que la shinigami aceptó encantada.

Después de estar un rato en el salón, las gemelas acompañadas por Rukia decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir, así que se despidieron de los dos hombres y subieron a su cuarto.

-Toma, Rukia-chan-le dijo Karin tendiéndole un pijama-puedes usar esto. Tú dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré con Yuzu.

-Gracias, chicas-dijo la shinigami sonriéndoles a ambas.

-De nada, Rukia-chan-intervino Yuzu-nos encanta que estés aquí.

-A mí también me alegra poder estar aquí de nuevo.

Una vez estuvieron acostadas en sus respectivas camas, las gemelas le hicieron un resumen a Rukia de todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia. Esta, a su vez, las escuchaba con atención sin perder ningún detalle de lo que ambas le contaban.

Las había echado mucho de menos. Esas dos niñas habían sido como sus hermanas pequeñas mientras estuvo en su casa y cuando se fue de allí las echó muchísimo en falta. Había extrañado enormemente el carácter dulce y cariñoso de Yuzu y la personalidad fuerte y amable de Karin.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando las gemelas se durmieron. Isshin había entrado aproximadamente hacía la medianoche para darles las buenas noches y sobre la una menos cuarto habían oído como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo, indicando que el muchacho también se iba a acostar.

Rukia sin embargo aún estaba despierta.

La muchacha estaba en su cama con los ojos como platos y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día muy intenso para ella: volver a Karakura, instalarse en su nueva casa, ver de nuevo a Ichigo y a su familia...

Lo único que lamentaba era el no poder haber visto al resto de sus amigos. Le habría encantado poder ver de nuevo a Chad, Ishida e Inoue. A ellos también los había extrañado muchísimo y a pesar de que Ichigo le había puesto al corriente con respecto a ellos, preferiría que hubiesen sido sus propios amigos quienes lo hubieran hecho. Pero no había de que lamentarse, al día siguiente los vería y tendrían todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para ponerse al día.

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama y tratar en vano de conciliar el sueño, Rukia decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, quizá después lograra por fin dormirse.

Cuándo se la hubo acabado y volvía de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con las gemelas, Rukia se percató de que por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo salía un haz de luz.

Eran las dos y media de la mañana: ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el muchacho a esas horas?

La shinigami no pudo resistir la curiosidad y entró en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

El muchacho estaba tumbado en su cama y escuchaba su reproductor de música. Tenía los brazos bajo la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Ichigo no se movió cuándo ella cerró la puerta tras de si y Rukia pensó que no había notado su presencia, de modo que decidió darle un susto. Sabía perfectamente la hora que era y que cualquier sonido por parte del muchacho podría despertar al resto de la familia, es más podría despertar a todos los vecinos que vivían alrededor de la casa, pero la tentación fue más fuerte.

La chica se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la cama del shinigami sustituto, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, el muchacho habló.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de otra persona sin llamar antes a la puerta?-Ichigo continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Rukia suspiró con fastidio, su maravilloso plan había fallado. El muchacho por su parte al no obtener respuesta abrió los ojos y se quitó los auriculares del reproductor de música para después apagarlo y dejarlo encima de su mesa.

-Creía que a estas horas ya estarías durmiendo-continuó Ichigo mirando a la shinigami que se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-No podía dormir.

-Ya veo. Por eso has decidido molestar a los demás, ¿no?

-Claro que no, idiota.-Rukia le lanzó una mirada furiosa-He bajado un momento a la cocina y cuándo subía he visto luz en tu cuarto. Solo me he asomado para ver que hacías despierto todavía.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir-le dijo el chico sentándose en la cama-ha sido un día un tanto extraño, ¿no crees?

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó la shinigami mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me refiero a esto-dijo Ichigo mirándola fijamente-a que estés de nuevo aquí, hablando conmigo, a que vuelvas a dormir otra vez en el cuarto de mis hermanas, a que discutamos por cualquier cosa....

-¿Y eso es malo?-Rukia lo miraba atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

Sus miradas se encontraron, como tantas otras veces, diciéndose a través de ellas lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir con palabras.

-No, claro que no.- contestó el muchacho sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella-Es solo que ha sido una sorpresa el que estés de nuevo aquí-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Kurosaki-kun me ha echado de menos?

Rukia sabía como fastidiar los momentos importantes.

-No empieces, enana –le dijo Ichigo comenzando a enfadarse.

-El pobre Kurosaki-kun no puede vivir sin mi, ¿no es así?

-¡Cállate, Rukia!-Ichigo se había levantado de la cama.

-Vaya, Kurosaki-kun se está poniendo colorado...

-¡Maldita zorra en miniatura!-Ichigo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas mientras que Rukia había comenzado a reírse.

-¡Qué fácil es hacerte enfadar, Ichigo!- la chica continuó riéndose.

Ichigo estaba pensando de que manera podría acabar con la morena cuando se escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario.

-¿Es Kon?-preguntó curiosamente la muchacha mientras se levantaba de la cama-¿Ya está consciente?

-Más o menos-dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza.

Al no obtener más información por parte del muchacho, Rukia se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Lo que vio no le resultó nada extraño.

-Estaba provocando demasiado escándalo-intervino el muchacho-de modo que no me ha quedado mas remedio que dejarlo así.

Kon estaba amordazado y atado de pies y manos.

El desgraciado muñeco no paraba de retorcerse y forcejear para intentar soltarse y cuando se fijó en Rukia soltó un quejido ahogado mientras sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mirándola de forma suplicante.

-Es por tu propia seguridad, Kon.-le dijo el muchacho- Ya sabes lo que te podría pasar si Yuzu te encontrara por ahí tirado.

El muñeco sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando escuchó nombrar a la pequeña de los Kurosaki, así que no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse y dejar de forcejear. Rukia le acarició de nuevo la cabeza y el muñeco la miró con infinita alegría. Todo aquel tormento merecía la pena si su Nee-san estaba allí.

La muchacha volvió a mirar por segunda vez en ese día el hueco del armario donde ella solía dormir.

-Ichigo, quiero dormir en el armario.

-¿Qué?-el muchacho creyó que la había escuchado mal-Ni hablar.

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso-Rukia se encaró con él.

-Eso es una tontería, Rukia. No hay razón para que tengas que dormir ahí.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?¿Acaso ibas a dormir tú en el armario?

Ichigo soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía.

-¡Claro que no! Todavía estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no querer dormir dentro de un armario, gracias.

-¿Me estás llamando loca?-Rukia cada vez estaba más y más furiosa.

-Uhm...-Ichigo se rascó la barbilla mientras simulaba que estaba pensando la respuesta-¡Sí!

- ¡Joder, Ichigo!,¿ por qué siempre tienes que ser tan capullo? No creo que pase nada porque duerma UNA maldita noche en tu armario.-Rukia se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho con su dedo índice ¿Tan difícil sería que cerrases tu enorme boca por una vez en tu vida y me dejases dormir tranquila en tu maldito armario?

Ichigo la miró sorprendido, solo Rukia sería capaz de montar esa escena por dormir en un armario.¿Tan importante era para ella?

El muchacho suspiró resignado.

-Haz lo que quieras- le dijo a la shinigami- pero procura regresar al cuarto de mis hermanas antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás allí.

Rukia no le contestó sino que le regaló una sonrisa que podría haber derretido todo el hielo que había en el planeta. Sin perder un segundo, la muchacha buscó unas sabanas para poder arroparse y se metió dentro del armario.

Ichigo se había metido en su cama y observaba cada movimiento de la chica sin perder detalle. Sobretodo se fijó en como su cara reflejaba la alegría que sentía en ese instante.

A él siempre le había parecido sorprendente la facilidad con la que Rukia podía cambiar de humor. Hace un minuto ella parecía dispuesta a acabar con él con sus propias manos y en ese momento parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían hecho el mejor regalo del mundo. El muchacho sonrió para sus adentros.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo.-le dijo Rukia desde el interior del mueble.

La chica ya se había acomodado y se preparaba para dormir. La sonrisa no se le iba de la cara.

-Buenas noches, Rukia- le contestó el muchacho sonriéndole a su vez.

Rukia cerró la puerta del armario mientras que Ichigo apagó la luz, dejando la habitación en penumbra iluminada tan solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

El muchacho giró su cuerpo quedando de cara al armario.

¡Cuántas veces había recordado las noches en las que la joven shinigami dormía allí dentro desde que ella se había marchado! Por más que le hubiera dicho a Kon que ella no volvería, él siempre había albergado esperanzas de que un día ella volviese, y se habían cumplido. Rukia estaba de nuevo con él, ya no volvería a marcharse y esa vez estaba dispuesto a detenerla en caso de que así fuera. Haría frente a cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera siempre con él.

Se acabó el vivir de recuerdos. Se acabó el vivir preguntándose que hubiera podido pasar, esa vez estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final para averiguarlo y algo en su interior le decía que no lo iba a lamentar.

Con ese pensamiento y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Ichigo se durmió.

**¡Pues ya está! Ahora sí que sí se ha acabado.¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Espantosa?, ¿Mejor me dedico a otra cosa?...**

**Bueno pues eso ha sido todo, de nuevo muchas gracias por haber leido esta historia sin pies ni cabeza, la verdad es que me he alegrado de haberla terminado porque la escribi hace muuucho tiempo y le tengo mucho cariño. Me trae muy buenos recuerdos ^^.**

**Tengo en mente algunas ideas para historias mas "serias" pero ya se verá.Como habéis podido comprobar no soy muy constante a la hora de llevar las cosa al día, y no me gusta empezar algo para luego dejarlo a medias.**

**Bueno pues ya me despido, de nuevo gracias por leer (me estoy repitiedo mucho, ¿verdad?, lo siento).**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ( O no)  
**


End file.
